Someone To Look Up To
by Annanarra
Summary: Hiccup is struggling badly to be the responsible Chief of Berk that the island looks up to, to be the strong son that Valka needs emotionally, all while battling with the death of his father. But when Hiccup finds someone to help him with everything, can he convince his strict tradition loving village to accept Him? (Some Hiccstrid!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_Grief_

His heart was racing, his mind was spinning. Although he was standing still, his breathing was coming out in short, fast gasps. He tried to steady himself on his wobbly legs, his prosthetic was not helping the situation.

He looked around at all the people surrounding him and clapping for him.

_I'm now responsible for all these people. I'm their chief, I'm in charge of __**all**__ of them._ The thought scared Hiccup out of his mind.

He tried to plaster a smile on his face, but the shock and excitement of battle and the burden of responsibility still hung in the air around him, making him confused.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Toothless cocking his head at him. He sensed that his rider was distressed.

Hiccup jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped his head around and looked into Astrid's sparkling, blue eyes.

"You okay?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hiccup shrugged her hand off his shoulder. He knew that answer would not satisfy her, but the shrug would tell her that he didn't want to talk about it now. Hiccup turned to the crowd.

"Thank you. I… uh… I am proud to be your chief. I hope I don't mess up to many things." Hiccup tried at some humor. He successfully received some laughter from the crowd.

The overwhelming feeling of sadness washed over him, and he struggled to keep the fake smile on his face. Hiccup had never really wanted to be chief, that's what his father had wanted him to be. But he had thought about what it would be like to be honored with the title of Chief before. Every one of those different scenarios that he'd dreamed about had evolved his father being here. Now, he was gone, forever. He hoped that at least his father was happy now. Could his father see him right now? Was he as proud now as he would have been proud in person?

Hiccup drew in a long, shaky breath and realized that his smile had faltered. He schooled his face and bowed his head, dismissing himself from the crowd.

He walked away, towards his house. He could hear more than one person following him. He turned around and began walking backwards. He smiled lightly as Astrid, Valka, and Toothless stopped walking. He nodded his head, gesturing them to catch up to him. He turned around, and his smile disappeared.

Hiccup continued to walk on silently. Astrid placed an arm around his shoulders, and Valka put her arm around his shoulders from the other side. He felt safe and loved in their embraces. But he did **not **feel safe on the inside. His heart felt deprived of the love of a father. Although he was used to having one parent, he was not used to having it not being his father. His mother's love was something he had dreamed of for years, and that he now cherished. But his father's love seemed… different, special.

Hiccup knew that both of these women were proud of him. And they both loved him, he was certain of that. Toothless definitely loved him. Hiccup loved all of these people, well people and dragon, as much and possibly more than they did.

Hiccup was grateful when they reached his house. A pang of sadness once again shot through his heart, and he cringed. It used to be his and his father's house. He supposed that his mother would be staying with him, so it won't be so painfully quiet.

He held the door open for Valka and Toothless.

"You coming in?" Hiccup asked Astrid. She stood at the bottom of the steps with her arms crossed.

"Come here." She said as she sat down on the step.

"Okay…" Hiccup slowly walked down. He knew what she wanted to talk about. He thought about whether he would rather be comforted by his mother. No, she was still so new to him. He wanted someone he was familiar with. Plus, his mother would need as much comforting as he did.

Hiccup sat down and looked out at the sun slowly setting beyond a vast, dark, blue sea. He sensed Astrid staring at him. Without looking away from the landscape he grabbed her hand and rested his wrist on his leg.

"What?" He asked, still not looking at her.

"You know what." Astrid said.

Hiccup sighed and finally turned to face her. Her eyes held compassion, and he felt his heart skip a beat. Those deep, beautiful, blue eyes tended to do that to him.

"What am I thinking?" He asked her.

"Well," a smile graced her lips. "I think you miss your dad right?"

Hiccup nodded and lowered his head slightly.

"I have never had so many friends around me to support me." Hiccup whispered his next sentence. "Yet I've never felt so alone."

Astrid put her hand on his back and rubbed his shoulders.

"I… I wish I knew what to do to make everything better." Astrid squeezed his shoulder before continuing to rub it.

"Just… just be here. Don't ever, ever, go away. Be here for me, with me. That's all I need you to do." Hiccup said quietly. He turned his head back up to look at her. "Have you ever felt like everything depended on your actions?"

Astrid frowned for a minute thinking, then her face brightened a little with an answer. "I don't know, sort of. The few times I've been at battle, I knew that every action I made had only two outcomes. Life, or death." She said.

"Well, I guess I've felt it then too." Hiccup sighed. "The village will look up to me now, just like they did to dad. Even I looked up to him as my chief, as well as my father. Now, I don't have either of those, and no one to look up to. No one to back me up, no one to guide me, to tell me if what I was doing was right or wrong."

"Hiccup, you aren't alone in this. You have your mother, and the gang, and Gobber, and Mulch, and lots of other people to help you. I will always be here too, don't worry about that. No matter what, I will help you, back you up, and help you make hard decisions. All of that frustrating chiefing junk you can share with me. And you will, whether you want to or not. Got it?" Astrid held a finger up to his face.

"Got it." Hiccup chuckled and pushed her finger back down. He sighed contentedly. "Thanks, I needed this."

"You're welcome." Astrid rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his. They sat in silence as the village grew darker and darker.

Soon they sat under a blanket of stars. Hiccup looked down at Astrid. Her eye's shown as they reflected the shining stars. A content smile held the corners of her mouth.

"You're beautiful, have I ever told you that?" He said into her ear. She shivered from his breath on her neck.

"Probably. I think you are very handsome. In this last year, you've grown so much emotionally, that's almost more attractive than your looks. And speaking of looks, you have gotten much taller, and you have gotten stronger." Astrid said.

"Well, thank you. I suppose that makes up for those frustrating months when I continuously had to make a new a prosthetic to keep up with my growing." Hiccup chuckled. "But when I was talking to you about you being beautiful, I wasn't talking about your looks. I know I've told you that a million times."

"What were you trying to say then?" Astrid said, slightly sleepy-ish.

"You cared about what I was feeling. You have for the past five years. That makes you beautiful on the inside." Hiccup smiled at her.

"Well, then I guess we're both super attractive then? Inside and out." Astrid winked. She sat there for a bit longer before speaking again.

"I should probably go home now." She said, standing up.

"I'll walk you home." Hiccup stood up.

They walked through the village to Astrid's house mostly in silence. As they neared the Hofferson house, they could see lights still on in through the windows.

They were climbing the steps when suddenly Astrid caught her foot on one. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her waist just seconds before she would have biffed her head on a step. He held her dangling there for a moment before he realized he should stand her up-right. Once she was standing he began to take his hands away, but she quickly gripped them as she wobbled a bit.

"Sorry, I wasn't exactly ready to stand yet. I… I think I can stand now." Hiccup could see a light blush on Astrid's cheeks. She was probably embarrassed that he not only watched her trip but he also caught her.

"It's alright. I didn't mind." Hiccup said, he didn't take his hands away.

"Okay." Astrid quirked an eyebrow.

"Goodnight, milady." Hiccup leaned forward, and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

Hiccup gave her hand a quick squeeze, and began to walk down the steps.

"Goodnight, Chief." Astrid winked at him.

Hiccup smiled as he watched her go up the rest of the steps and inside her house.

His smile stayed all the way to his housed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Astrid tried to wipe the dreamy, happy look that she knew was on her face as she walked in her house. She looked around and saw her family spread around the house. Astrid went into the kitchen to find her mother.

She helped her mother chop up some vegetables for supper, but she didn't really make any chit-chat.

"Astrid, who was that lady with Hiccup today after the battle?" Her mother's voice made her jump slightly.

Astrid rested her knife on the cutting board and stared at the half sliced carrot. She wondered what her mother would think of the answer. She sighed, feeling horrible for Hiccup who was going through so many different emotions right now. It must be confusing.

"Astrid?" Her mother broke into her thoughts.

"Mom, I know you probably won't believe me but, that… that was Hiccup's mother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiccup pushed open the door to his house. He laughed when he saw Toothless fall on his head from the ceiling beam that he was hanging from.

His laughter ceased when he saw what was happening on the couch. Hiccup walked over and sat down beside his mother. Her shoulders shook and sobs racked her body. Her face was in her hands and her skirt was soaked with tears.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around her, and tried not to cry himself. He tried so hard, he wanted to be strong for his mother. But his emotions won out and soon his own tears were slowly falling down.

"It'll be okay. It'll be okay. Everything will be okay." Hiccup didn't know what else to say to comfort her. He knew those words wouldn't really help her, because they didn't help him any.

"I always thought I would never see him again, so why is it so hard to know that he's gone for good?" She choked out through a sob.

"I don't know. And I don't have any answers to solve our hurt. But I do know this, we _can _and we _will _get through this, together." Hiccup hoped at least those words made her feel better. They had given him a little more hope.

Hiccup let his mom soak his sleeve until her tears finally stopped. She wiped her hands on a dry part of her skirt and looked up at her son. Her eyes were blood-shot, and around them it was puffy and red. Her nose was a little red as well.

"Thank you, Hiccup." She smiled. "Hiccup, it's so nice to be able to say your name again. I can't believe that… that… that we can be mother and son again."

"I'm glad too." Hiccup smiled. Then he had an idea. An idea that might just cheer his mother up. "How would you like a proper welcome to Berk and a real introduction to my friends tomorrow?"

"That would be great! Working together to defeat a mountain of a dragon is not a very good introduction." Valka smiled, and her eyes twinkled. His idea had given her something to look forward too. And she was definitely happy to have found her son.

"Then it's settled. My first order of business as Chief of Berk, is to welcome back Valka Haddock!"

**_A/N_**

**_ Hey! I hope you enjoy this story, as it continues! :) This was a pretty emotional chapter, but this sort of a emotional story, so. _**

**_ Anywho, I don't know if you guys have gotten any hints as to where this story will go from the title and some stuff in this chapter, but I did leave you some clues. ;) Have a good day everyone! Any small review is highly appreciated! _**

**_ ~Annanarra_**


	2. Chapter 2 A Proper Welcome

_**Chapter 2**_

_A Proper Welcome_

"Excuse me!" Hiccup shouted. "Attention!" His attempts to get the crowd to listen were futile. Hiccup grunted in irritation and walked over to Gobber and whispered into his ear.

"HEY!" Gobber bellowed. All chatter ceased, all heads turned. Hiccup smirked and cleared his throat.

"Thank you. I have asked you to gather here today to re-introduce someone to our island. Some of you already know her, some of you don't." Hiccup displayed an exuberant smile. He turned slightly and gestured for Valka, who was sitting a ways away, to come up. Once she was standing beside Hiccup, everyone could see Valka. Gasps and whispers spread through the older generations.

"Fellow Berkians! Please welcome my mother, Valka Haddock, Dragon Master!" Hiccup shouted with excitement.

Applause and shouts erupted and people rushed around to get to Valka. Hiccup laughed at the sight of his mother being swarmed and adored.

Only a few people hung back near the wall. Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Eret. Hiccup walked up to them. A smug smile played at the corners of Astrid's lips, she already knew who Valka was. He hadn't, un-fortunately, been able to tell the rest of the gang. Fishlegs' mouth hung open, the twins just had confused expressions, and Snotlout looked to be suppressing laughter. Eret stood looking at them with a concerned look on his face.

"So, what do you think?" Hiccup folded his arms over his stomach.

"What do we think?" Snotlout burst. "I think I finally know why you're so, so, so…"

"Watch it." Hiccup poked a finger at him. "But I know, she's smaller than all the other Viking women, just like I'm smaller than all the other men."

"You're not that small anymore." Astrid said. "You grew, like you said last night. You look a bit more manly now."

"Oh, really?" Hiccup asked amused.

"Really," Eret said, stepping over to Snotlout and putting a hand on his head. "You're much taller than this shorty. Seriously, look how short he is!"

Laughter erupted from the group as Snotlout's face grew red.

"I'm not short!" He snapped angrily.

"Yes you are. You've always been shorter, punk!" Tuffnut said. "Yeah, you've always been short!" Ruff added. Snotlout looked ready to fight, but Hiccup decided now was not the time.

"Okay, okay. That's enough, let the little man preserve some dignity." Hiccup said, earning him a jab in the stomach. "I deserved that."

"Yeah you did. I ought a…" Snotlout continued muttering things as he walked away.

Fishlegs hadn't spoken once since the beginning. His face still registered utter shock.

"Uh, Fishlegs?" Astrid waved a hand in front of Fishlegs' eyes. "You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Th… that's your mom!" Fishlegs exclaimed more than asked.

"Yep, crazy isn't it?" Hiccup chuckled. "Surprised aren't you?"

"Totally! Didn't you say, Dragon Master? Wasn't she the one leading the good Alpha? She was with us during the battle wasn't she?" Fishlegs finally averted his gaze to Hiccup.

"Yes, yes, and yes! This may sound crazy, but she knows more about dragons than I do!" Hiccup smiled.

"What?" Fishlegs went back into shock. "You've got to be joking! You know so much!"

"That I do, but I've only been studying dragons for five years. She has been studying them for twenty, plenty of time to un-cover all of the mysterious dragon secrets." Hiccup explained.

"Wow, um…" Fishlegs glanced from Hiccup to Valka, who was finally getting some space to breathe. Fishlegs suddenly darted away towards Valka.

"Oh, boy! Valka is in for a whole lot of questions from Fishlegs." Astrid said.

"Well she has probably already been asked a thousand questions." Hiccup chortled.

Hiccup and Astrid looked over at the twins, who had begun to head-butt each other. Eret was beside them, trying to break it up. Hiccup offered Astrid his arm, and she linked hers with his.

They strolled outside to a ledge and watched the water.

"I have to go on a trip next week." Hiccup said.

"Why? Where?" Astrid asked, turning to face him.

"Krysse Island. My father told me that he wanted me to visit that island when I became Chief. In fact, my dad had contacted the Chief of Krysse not too long ago, saying that I would be Chief soon, so I was invited next week. I just happened to become chief a week before." Hiccup explained.

"I've heard of that island. I've also heard that the people there are extremely nice. How long will you be staying there?" Astrid asked. People began streaming out of the Hall, where Valka most likely still being bombarded with questions.

"Three days, and I'm just going to go by myself on Toothless. I would take you or other people, but my father said I would enjoy it more by myself." Hiccup shrugged.

"That's alright, I don't mind. You could use a vacation." Astrid elbowed him with a smile.

"I could, couldn't I? You could too, but I'll just have to take you there some other time." Hiccup smiled at her.

"That would be nice. Who is going to be in charge while you're gone?" Hiccup smiled at Astrid's question.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could share that job with Valka. You know everyone here and are a good leader, Valka is a good leader but she would need someone to help her since some things are new to her. Could you do it?" Hiccup bit his lower lip.

"Yes! It sounds fun!" Astrid squeezed Hiccup's arm.

"I'm glad. Now, how about we go flying?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Astrid couldn't feel any happier. The sun was shining brightly, lighting up the clouds with an orange luster. The cool wind blew in her face, providing the freshest of air. Below, the glistening, blue water calmly rocked back and forth. The rhythmic sound of dragon's wings beating filled the air. She was flying, the thing that every human being dreams about. Hiccup, her best friend, was riding Toothless beside her.

This was a peaceful flight. No crazy suicidal tricks, no competitions, no loud barbaric people, and no fighting. Astrid inhaled deeply and smiled at Hiccup. He smiled back with a twinkle in his eye.

"I never get tired of this." He said.

"Me neither. It… it's just so incredible." Astrid spread her arms out and rose up into the clouds.

She looked to her left and Toothless popped through the white fluff.

"It's like a whole new world above the clouds, isn't it?" Astrid asked.

"It truly is. The air up here is thinner, but it's worth it." Hiccup laid down on his back and stared into the blue abyss that hovered over them.

They flew in the same direction for a while before turning back. They dipped under the clouds and soon Berk came back into sight. After they landed they walked to Gobber's shop.

"Well there ya' are!" Gobber waved his hook to them. "Where've you two been?"

"Just flying, nothing important. Where is my mother?" Hiccup grabbed a small dagger on the table that had been left to be sharpened. He examined it then set it down.

"Oh, she failed to escape the mob of people. I've no idea where she's at, but you might just find her where there is a big cluster of people." Gobber winked with a sly smile.

"Good idea. See you later." Hiccup walked to the door. But he stopped and turned around.

"Before I go, I just wanted to let you know that I will be going on a trip next week."

"Oh, where to?" Gobber asked, not looking up from his work.

"Krysse Island. I'll be gone for three days."

"Krysse?" Gobber looked at him. "Your father went there some time after he became Chief. He came home looking happier than I've ever seen him."

"Yeah, he wanted me to visit them when I became chief. Anyways, I'm going to leave Valka and Astrid in charge."

"What? Why not me?" Gobber frowned.

"Oh, you know why mister! We tried to get you to just help the Chief and things went bad. You're not being put in charge for a _very _good and logical reason." Hiccup held back a laugh.

"Humph!" Gobber turned around, refusing to look at Hiccup. Astrid laughed behind him and pulled on his arm.

"Come on, let's go rescue your mother from the mob." Astrid dragged him out by his arm.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." Astrid let go of him. Hiccup rubbed his arm. "Jeesh, why such a hard grip."

Astrid threw him a mischievous smile and continued walking. Soon they approached a small crowd at Hiccup's house. Valka sat on the steps talking to them all. When she saw them she smiled and waved at us. The people turned to look at them, but soon turned back to Valka.

"Okay, enough for today." Hiccup said, after he and Astrid managed to squeeze through everyone.

Several sighs and negative comments came from the group as they walked away.

"Well, what a welcoming! Thank you, Hiccup." Valka hugged him. He flinched at first, not being used to being hugged, but then hugged her back.

"My pleasure. I still don't think you have had a proper welcoming to the gang yet though. Well, except Fishlegs of course." Hiccup smiled.

"Oh, yes! He was so fun to talk with!" Valka laughed.

"I'll have to introduce you to the rest of them tomorrow. But right now, how about I introduce you to Astrid Hofferson." Hiccup gestured his hand to Astrid.

"It's nice to actually meet you mam." Astrid smiled.

"You too. So," Valka glanced between Astrid and Hiccup. "You two are obviously…"

"Yes, we are dating." Hiccup smiled.

"Oh, I missed too much! It makes me so frustrated! Why did I stay away?" Valka groaned.

"Valka, I'm sure you won't miss anymore from now on. There is still plenty to see." Astrid said, placing a hand on Valka's arm.

"Thank you." Valka smiled. She looked at Hiccup. "Now, you have to inform me young man of everything, and I mean _everything,_ that happened while I was gone!"

"I will, but I'm sure Astrid can help with that as well while I'm gone next week." Hiccup said.

"Oh, that's right! Perfect bonding time for you and me, right?" Valka asked Astrid. She nodded her head and flashed a quick little smile at Hiccup.

"I'm sure it will be."

_** A/N**_

_** Hey everyone! Thanks for your amazing reviews! I really appreciate them! I'm really excited to make more progress on this story. ;) I hope this chapter wasn't too short for you. Also, I'm sorry about taking awhile to update. I have been juggling several other stories of late, so it's confusing which story to update next. Thank you for your patients and thank you for reading! Reviews are cherished and loved!**_

_** ~Annanarra**_


	3. Chapter 3 A Close Call

_A Close Call_

Hiccup couldn't believe his bad luck.

The day after Valka's welcoming, chaos exploded and spread throughout the entire village. Hiccup felt that for sure, every person on Berk came to ask him questions. Whether it be about Valka, the damage on Berk, what happened during the battle away from Berk, who is this Eret person, destroyed ships, or how was he going to fix this problem, and that problem and so on! But the question that bothered him the most, was how Stoick died. When asked that, Hiccup tensed and stayed silent. Eventually the person would walk away in frustration.

Then, of course, the Thorston Twins had to make some mischief. You know them, pull a prank here, ruin someone's day there, set fire to a building here, kidnap some sheep there, risk losing all of the stocked up food for winter here. The typical Thorston Twin thing.

And then there was Toothless. Hiccup's best friend, all though un-human, and his transportation for the trip to Krysse Island in two days. Toothless just happened… to get sick. A simple sickness, nothing serious, that Toothless had gotten once or twice before. It didn't really affect him all that much either. But, un-fortunately, Toothless wouldn't be strong enough to fly all the way to Krysse Island.

So, Hiccup would have to take a boat. With endless waters, crazy winds, bobbing waves, and the risk of drowning. But worst of all, seasickness. **Hiccup hated boats.**

The last time he was on one? Well, technically when he landed on Eret's ship. But the last time he actually stayed on a ship for more than a day, was when Hiccup was ten. Of course, he'd gotten seasick, just like every other time.

"Ten years ago, let's hope that's changed by now." Hiccup said to himself as he lay in his bed that night. By this time tomorrow, he'd be out on the sea. Hiccup groaned.

"This is great, just great." He muttered. Toothless made a noise at Hiccup. "Yeah, I guess you're right bud, at least you get to come with me."

…..

"I'll be back in a couple of weeks!" Hiccup shouted, the setting sun around him making him a silhouette to the people of Berk.

He went to Valka, and gave her a hug.

"Be safe." She said. Hiccup just smiled at her.

"I will, trust me. You don't know how many times Toothless has gotten me out of something. With him around, I'll be fine." Hiccup winked at her. He then went to Astrid, who was waiting at the very end of the docks.

"I'll miss you." He said to her with a smirk.

"I'll miss you too. I hope you have a good time." Astrid smiled back.

"If I can, I'll try to." Hiccup said. Astrid gave him a playful smile.

"You have to promise me, that you'll relax while you're there. It's the perfect time to sort out all those thoughts zinging around in that head of yours. And, yes, I know they're there. I know the look you get when you are confused, planning something, or are in deep thought. You're doing all three this second, I can tell." Astrid said, poking the spot on his stomach that, if he was wearing his flight suit, the flying fin would have popped out. Hiccup laughed.

"Aha! That won't work right now, will it?" Hiccup raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"No." Astrid chuckled. Her face went serious again. "But, do you promise?"

"Promise what?" Hiccup joked.

"Ugh, Hiccup! Promise that you will have fun and relax, right now." Astrid demanded.

"Okay! I promise." Hiccup smirked. Astrid held out her hands with a 'you-can't-fool-me' look on her face. Hiccup sighed playfully and held out his hands, showing her that he wasn't crossing his fingers… anymore.

"I promise, milady, that I will have fun and relax while I'm gone." Hiccup said.

"Good."

"Does the trip there and back count though?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup!" Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Fine! Fine, fine." Hiccup held up his hands in surrender, but his smile had just gotten wider. As long as he pulled the right strings, it was fun to pick on Astrid. Now, pulling the _wrong _strings has disastrous consequences.

Astrid smirked before just smiling genuinely up at him. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her waist and just held her for a moment, resting his chin on her head and breathing her smell. He would probably miss her the most.

"I've got to go." He mumbled.

"Okay." Astrid pulled away from him. "How long will you be gone again?"

"A few weeks or so. You know how it goes at sea though, you're never really sure when." Hiccup said. He leaned down and chastely brushed his lips against hers.

"Goodbye, milady." He smiled.

"Goodbye."

…

Hiccup rubbed Toothless' head as he sat on his bunk. So far, his stomach was holding out fairly well. Surprisingly.

"Well, bud, why don't we go take a walk on the deck?" Toothless warbled in response. Once up on the deck, Hiccup tried to not focus on the water and instead looked up at the clouds in the blue sky. Toothless made a noise, and Hiccup looked at him.

"I know, it's supposed to be the other way around. Us looking down at the water from the sky." Hiccup sighed. He stopped walking for a second. "Hey, wait a minute. Just because you can't fly all the way to Krysse Island, doesn't mean we can't go for little flights to reprieve us from this depressing, slow boat!"

Toothless widened his reptilian eyes and began bouncing up and down off his front legs. The boat began rocking back and forth.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy buddy!" Hiccup held up his hands and Toothless held still. "We'll go, but you don't have to tip over the whole boat!" Hiccup chuckled.

Hiccup walked to where the captain was.

"Hey, I'm going to fly a bit with Toothless." He said.

"Alright, but scout out the area while you're up there." Said the captain.

…..

The flight had refreshed Hiccup and he'd actually been able to spot a small dot far, far ahead. The dot was Krysse Island. They were two days out, and Krysse was about four days away.

On the sixth night, Hiccup was standing on the deck looking around. The lights on Krysse Island we're visible and getting closer and closer every hour. By lunch time tomorrow, they would be there. Well, the boat would. Hiccup had decided that in the morning, he would go on ahead with Toothless. It would probably take them less than half an hour to reach the island.

Out of nowhere, a large wave caused the boat to tilt steeply one direction. Hiccup found himself nearly halfway over the railing. Another wave, smaller but still effective, came and caused Hiccup to flip fully over the railing. He desperately grabbed onto something on the outside of the boat. He felt the muscles in his arms scream as he held on while the waves, though growing smaller and smaller, jerked the boat up and down. Once it calmed down a little, Hiccup began pulling himself up. He eventually felt his hand grasp the railing and he tumbled onto the deck.

Hiccup lay there for a second, soaked and breathing hard, when the urgency of the moment left him with twitchy nerves and left-over adrenaline. He began shaking and he tried to control his breathing into slow deep breaths. He stood up and stumbled around, trying to find the steps to the bottom deck. He ran into some boxes piled up that made a loud crashing sound.

The captain must have heard it, and found Hiccup sitting on one of the crates.

"Are you alright?" The captain asked. Hiccup shook his head.

"I've been better, but I've also been worse. I almost fell completely overboard." Hiccup said. He rested one of his arms flat against another crate. The captain could see his slim fingers twitching every now and then.

"You're lucky then. I'm glad you made it, but why didn't you call for help?" The captain asked.

"I don't know." Hiccup shrugged his shoulders, though he felt them do so in a jerky motion the captain would surely see. "I didn't really think about it, since I was kind of focused on not drowning."

The captain chuckled. The Chief was well enough to make his sarcastic remarks.

"Well, looks like you got a little wet. Why don't you go warm up and change into dry clothes. I can see your nerves are still a bit excited, you should get some rest." Said the captain.

"Good idea."

…..

Hiccup felt a little giddy as land went from yards, to feet underneath him. Toothless landed with a little less-than-graceful _thwump. _

Hiccup looked around and smiled. The island was beautiful.

Then someone shouted, "Welcome to Krysse!"

_**A/N**_

_** I know you all probably hate me because I took eternity to update. Oops? Super, seriously, sorry! **_

_** I hope you all liked this chapter! **_

_** Now, here is the announcement I'd like to make. SO PEOPELE WHO ARE ONLY LOOKING AT THE EYE CATCHING A/Ns, PAY ATTENTION!**_

_** *Drumroll* There will be a cameo appearance of another DreamWorks character! YES! This character will have a MAJOR role in this story, although it will be slight AU for that character. **_

_**If you can guess who this character is, your name and possibly the titles of your stories will appear on every fic I update and my profile and you pretty much get the idea. PUBLICITY! :D **_

_** So, guess away! (Your hint was that it was a DreamWorks character.) Good Luck!**_

_** ~Annanarra**_


	4. Chapter 4 New Friends

_Chapter 4_

_New Friends_

Hiccup's face burst into a smile. _Finally_, he'd made it to Krysse Island. His eyes began roaming around the village. It definitely looked less Viking like. More, colonial, looking.

Out of nowhere, a hand came down hard on his shoulder. Hiccup turned his head to see the man who had shouted welcome to him. He was tall, and lean with brown hair and a beard.

"Hello." Hiccup said.

"Hello! It's nice to meet you Hiccup, Chief of Berk!" The man gave Hiccup hand a hearty shake. "I'm Mr. Overland."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Mr. Overland, and it's great to get of that boat!" Hiccup exclaimed. Mr. Overland chuckled.

"While you're here, you'll need someone to help you get around. So, my son volunteered to be your… tour guide, you could say. He knows every inch of this island better than anyone, I'm sure of it." Mr. Overland smiled proudly, but then frowned. "Speaking of him, where is he?"

The crowd that had gathered looked around them and shrugged. Than they heard a girl laughing and someone else shouting. Everyone turned to look behind the massed crowd, revealing a teenage boy chasing a little girl.

"Aha!" The boy declared when he caught the girl, and she squirmed and giggled in his arms. The boy looked up and his eyebrows shot up when he saw Hiccup.

"Shoot." He mumbled, than jumped up, releasing the little girl. He bounded over to Hiccup and Mr. Overland.

"Hey, uh, sorry." He looked at Mr. Overland.

"I told you to be here before noon." Mr. Overland frowned at him.

"I said I was sorry. Clover wanted to play, and you know how hard it is for me to say no to her." He gave the grumpy looking man a serious, yet mischievous look. Mr. Overland sighed.

"I suppose." He then turned back to Hiccup. "Son, meet Hiccup, Chief of Berk. Hiccup, meet my son, Jackson Overland."

Hiccup shook hands with Jackson, and smiled.

"Nice to meet you sir, but you can just call me Jack." Jack said, then peeked around Hiccup. "Is that your dragon?"

Hiccup turned and smiled at Toothless. "Yes."

"Sweet!" Jack looked at his father and pointed a finger at him. "Ha! I told you he'd bring his dragon!" He held out his hand in front of his father.

Mr. Overland mumbled something under his breath as he slapped some money into Jack's waiting hand.

"Thank you." Jack said as he pocketed the money. He then gave Hiccup a mischievous look.

"Do you think I could ride him? Your dragon, I mean?" Jack gave Hiccup a hopeful look. He laughed and nodded his head.

"Definitely."

"Oh, yes! Wait till Vim hears about this!" Jack shot a fist into the air.

"Who's Vim?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, a _frenemy_, of sorts." Jack said with a shrug.

"I can hear you!" A voice shouted from the crowd.

"Shut up, Vim!" Jack said with an evil smile. "Now, let's go! I've got show you around. Tell you the basics."

Hiccup raised his eyebrows in amusement as he followed the teen. Jack was tall, like his father, and lanky. He had unruly brown hair sticking out in every direction, and brown eyes. He also noticed that he was barefoot.

"Why don't you wear any shoes?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know, I don't like them I guess. Why don't you have a foot?" He asked sarcastically. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"I lost it defeating a bad dragon." Hiccup said. Jack looked back at him with an impressed smirk.

"How old are you?" Jack narrowed his eyes inspecting Hiccup.

"Twenty. And you are?"

"Six-teen." Jack crossed his arms over his chest. He stood the same height as Hiccup.

"Where are we going?" Hiccup asked once they started walking again.

"My house. Our island doesn't really have a Chief, but everyone likes to put my dad in charge. He's the harbor-master, and that puts him in high regard in the first place. But he is always very humble about his position. Since we didn't have any extra housing, he chose for you to stay with our family. We even made space for your dragon. What's his name by the way?" Jack asked.

"Toothless, he's a NightFury. The last one in fact! Well, that I know of anyway, we're still searching. Right bud?" Toothless warbled in response. Jack laughed and reached a hand out to pat the dragon on the snout. Toothless allowed him to, and rubbed against Jack more like a cat.

Soon, they reached a wooden house, about the size of Hiccup's own house. Jack's house had a sort of rustic look to it though. Jack pushed open the door and was immediately down on the floor. The little girl from earlier had tackled his legs and tripped him.

"Clover." Jack sighed as he pushed himself up and held the girl at arms length. "You can't go tripping me. A gentle hug would have been fine."

"Sorry Jack." Clover giggled and then hugged him. She looked up at Hiccup. "Who's that?"

"That's Chief Hiccup. He came all the way from _Berk!"_ Jack poked her tummy.

"Wow." She smiled up at Hiccup.

"This is my little sister Clover." Jack said as he stood up. Hiccup crouched to Clover's level.

"And how old are you Clover?"

"Five!" She squealed.

"Wow! You're so old!" He chuckled as he straightened and looked at Jack.

"Let me show you where you're staying." Jack led them through the kitchen and Hiccup saw a woman, presumably Jack's mother.

"Hey, mom." Jack said. She turned around to look at them and her mouth dropped open. The ladle she'd been holding clattered to the ground.

"Jack!" Her eyes flitted between her son and Hiccup. "I believe you've found your look-alike."

The boys burst into laughter.

"I-I suppose so." Hiccup said with a smile. "Same wild hair, same hair color, same height, and both lanky."

"Are you calling me scrawny?" Jack feigned fake offense.

"No, I said _lanky._ There is a difference." Hiccup said with a wry smile.

Jack's mom rolled her eyes with a grin. "Supper will be done soon."

"Okay." Jack smirked. "Come on, we've been side-tracked again."

…

Hiccup spent his first day on Krysse Island getting to know the Overland house. Later, he ate dinner with the family.

"So, Hiccup, is Berk different than Krysse? A lot? A little?" Jack's mother asked.

"Hmmm." Hiccup thought as he finished chewing. "You guys certainly aren't as ferocious as Berkians. _Thank goodness._ Your buildings are very different, and nicer I guess. No chief. You dress differently, for sure. You don't have dragons." Hiccup said thoughtfully, trying to think of anything else.

"No, you don't say? No dragons? I could have sworn I saw some outside just a minute ago!" Jack smirked sarcastically. Hiccup gave him a silly grin.

"I see that you two already hit it off." Said Mr. Overland.

"Did you think we were going to hate each other or something?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Another thing we have in common, Mrs. Overland. Sarcasm. Sar-casm." Hiccup said.

"I do believe you're right." Mrs. Overland said amused.

"Mom? Where is Hiccup's Mom and Dad?" Clover asked. Hiccup's fork clattered to the table. He snapped his mouth shut but didn't move any other part of himself. Jack jumped into action.

"Hiccup came here by himself to get away from everything." Jack said quickly, though he was just as curious as to where Stoick was.

…..

Hiccup yawned as he sat up in his bed, and stretched. Sunlight streamed through the windows. Toothless' head popped up when he sensed his rider's awakening.

"Hey, bud. Let's get going." Hiccup smiled, and got ready for the day. But once he went out of his room, no one was inside the house. He stepped outside and walked around, finding the whole village deserted.

"Okay, now this is weird." He said confusedly.

"Hiccup!" Came a familiar voice. Hiccup turned and saw Jack running toward him.

"Hiccup." He said out of breath, and he leaned his hands on his knees hunching over to catch his breath.

"What? Where is everyone?" Hiccup blurted out. Jack began laughing and wheezing. "What's so funny?"

"N-nothing." He said between a laugh. "Come on, follow me."

This sure was a strange island.

_**A/N**_

_**YEAH! I finally updated! Ugh, I'm so sorry that it took me forever though. I've had writer's block lately, and it was BAAAADDDDD! And now I watch three little kids every weekday from 2 to 7! AGGGHHHHH!**_

_**Okay, de-stressing now! I will be taking a big media fast soon, so I'll be gone for a while. Summer, you know! You think you'll have more time, but you DON'T! :D **_

_**Congratulations to Hiccstrid456 for placing 1**__**st**__** in the contest to see what guest DreamWorks character would appear here! And congratulations to Transformers 0 for placing 2**__**nd**__**! I will give you some more publicity later!**_

_**YES! It was Jack Frost! Well, Jackson Overland in this story. But, YEAH!**_

_**Can you guess where all the villagers are? HMMMMM? Can you?! :P **_

_**Oh, and just to let you all know, this NOT a Hijack story! I do not support gays or lesbians, and do not write any slash or incest. Not to offend anyone, but I'm just saying what I won't write and why.**_

_**Hope you all have a wonderful day! :D**_

_**God Bless!**_

_**~Annanarra**_


End file.
